


Rarepair Week Collection

by paradossodimenta



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Magic, Anal Sex, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Comfort, Cuddling, Dating, Fingering, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, Implied Smut, Kinda?, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, One-Sided Attraction, Polyamory, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Shopping, Smut, au where shu and izumi create valk instead of shu and nazuna, chiaki learns he really enjoys being humiliated and might have a kinkier side than he thought, chiaki rei kanata and kaoru are all dating, hand holding, i bring you more fluff, i just really like them and they gay and wow, i promise one day i'll write more than fluff, it just kinda fades to black, it's like the same idol verse but magic is real, last chapter is smut, mika falls for natsume hard, nazuna is too cute this isn't allowed, pinning, rei just really wants to fuck chiaki, shopping dates, the sex is implied, the two of them are planning Hajime's party, this fic is focused just on rei and chiaki tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25281223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradossodimenta/pseuds/paradossodimenta
Summary: A collection of one off short fics for rarepair week. Will update for each day.Chapter 1: Kaoru/NazunaChapter 2: Eichi/HajimeChapter 3: Natsume/MikaChapter 4: Sora/HinataChapter 5: Koga/Tsukasa/YutaChapter 6: Shu/IzumiChapter 7/Final: Chiaki/Rei SMUTEverything else is G rated but the final chapter is explicit sex hence the rating change.
Relationships: Aoi Hinata/Harukawa Sora, Aoi Yuuta/Oogami Kouga, Aoi Yuuta/Suou Tsukasa, Hakaze Kaoru/Nito Nazuna, Itsuki Shuu/Sena Izumi, Kagehira Mika/Sakasaki Natsume, Morisawa Chiaki/Sakuma Rei, Oogami Kouga/Suou Tsukasa, Shino Hajime/Tenshouin Eichi, hakaze kaoru/morisawa chiaki/shinkai kanata/sakuma rei, oogami kouga/suou tsukasa/aoi yuuta
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56
Collections: Enstars Rarepair Week





	1. Kaoru/Nazuna

**Author's Note:**

> As a lover of rarepairs I can't believe I didn't know it was rarepair week so best believe I'm going to be flooding the tag with all my favorite rarepairs. I'm a day behind so I may end up making two fics today.

Hajime's birthday was approaching. Kaoru had a vague idea of what the little blue rabbit might like but he figured it didn't hurt to go ask Nazuna himself what he was planning to get for one of his kids and see if he knew what the other kids had planned so he didn't accidentally get him something that someone else had. They were in the same agency afterall and that meant he got to see a lot more of Ra*bits. It was nice enough seeing the kids all the time, they were working really hard even when their former leader wasn't around. However, when Nazuna came back it was like a whole new surge of excitement and motivation. Kaoru found it hard to admit that he had been excited too but for other reasons. It meant he got to see Nazuna at the agency and casually brush back the long strands of his blonde hair or give him a passing kiss on the head. Nazuna always reacted the same way, blushing and getting so adorably angry that Kaoru couldn't help but to want to tease him more and more. 

If only Nazuna stayed at the dorms he'd be able to see him even more but since his family lived so close to both ES and his college it made sense for him to stay somewhere he enjoyed. Plus Kaoru wasn't entirely sure how he'd manage to have a rabbit in the building. He was fairly certain Subaru and Koga snuck their dogs in, he knew enough about his unit mate to know that he'd sooner die or kill everyone than that himself be separated from Leon. Kaoru chuckled thinking how odd he was, but family was family he supposed. Instead he waited for a day shortly before Hajime's birthday when Ra*bits were practicing together. Thankfully he knew the schedule of booked practice rooms. Keito was always keeping everything so neatly organized. 

"Ah, Hakaze-senpai!" It was Hajime who opened the door first to see Kaoru lounging on the wall with his phone in hand. 

"Yo~" Kaoru offered in greeting and a wink before chuckling at how easily he made the little blue bunny blush. Perhaps all of the bunnies were so easily flustered. Too bad his heart was already snatched by the red eyed one who poked his head out when he heard his name. 

"Kaoru-chin! What are you doing here?" Nazuna huffed, the rest of the Ra*bits followed wearing their practice outfits and water bottles. 

"Well it's not like I can just pop on down to your dorm. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out." 

"A text would have worked." Ah Nazuna was already getting blushy, too cute. 

"A text was too impersonal. I wanted to come greet Nazuna-kun." he smiled easily. "Welcome back, it's good to see Ra*bits working so hard. Would it be alright with you guys if I stole your nii-san for a bit?" 

  
  
"Mhm! We were gonna go to the cafeteria anyway! Ahhh all that practice makes me so hungry!" MItsuru whined before getting a devilish grin. "Alrighty! On your marks....go!" and off he went sprinting down the halls leaving his fellow second years behind. 

"Ah! Mitsuru-kun! Don't run in the halls Hasami-san will scold you! Hajime-chan let's go. He'll just get himself in trouble otherwise." Tomoya sighed before grinning at Nazuna. "Good luck, nii-san." he offered before taking Hajime's hand, the two waving before giving a light jog to catch up to Mitsuru. 

"They really are such good kids." Kaoru laughed, pushing himself off the wall and easily coming over to Nazuna's side, taking his hand. 

"Hmmm, I'm just glad to see all their hard work paying off. Even when I wasn't looking they continued to grow and become better idols. Ahh stop getting me all sentimental, Kaoru-chin. What's up?" 

"Let's go shopping!" 

"Wh-what's this all of a sudden?!"

"Well, Hajime-kun's birthday is coming up right?" The way Nazuna's eyes widened Kaoru had a feeling that the blonde thought he had forgotten, how rude. "I haven't gotten anything for him yet and I figured the best person to ask was you. Plus it would make a great excuse to take you on a shopping date and buy you lunch." he added with a wink. 

"Alright, just give me a bit to shower and change. I don't wanna go on a date in my practice clothes and being all sweaty." 

Kaoru wanted to comment that even in his practice clothes he was attractive but let it go and offered to meet him in half an hour in front of the building to give Nazuna plenty of time to become 'presentable'. Kaoru headed over as soon as they parted. He didn't have any reason to return to his dorm and he could pass the time on his phone or enjoying the peaceful summer day. It seemed like no time at all that Nazuna was coming out. The practice outfit was cute but he definitely looked better in casual clothes. 

"Did you wait the entire time?" Nazuna's face was scrunched up, annoyed. 

"Maybe~" Kaoru chimed before getting off the bench he was on and taking Nazuna's hand. "Let's go! You must be hungry after practicing." 

Nazuna came no complaint and the two started to walk towards the shopping district together hand in hand. Kaoru chatted on about how things were at Undead and how Adonis and Koga were doing as their years. Nazuna talked about how it felt good to be back with Ra*bits as an idol, how his classes were going, and asking Kaoru questions about people he hadn't seen in a while like Shu. Kaoru didn't talk to him often but they were still friends and former classmates. He tried not to mention the puppet leader too often though. Shu and Nazuna seemed to be healing but it didn't mean Kaoru enjoyed seeing Nazuna's lingering pain at the hands of another man. Hearing that Shu was enjoying Paris and fluroishing as an artist made Nazuna smile though, Nazuna really was too kind. He had it in himself to love all of his current unit and still worry and love his former one. Kaoru couldn't help but lean over and plant a little kiss on Nazuna's lips when he made that sweet smile. 

:K-Kaoru-chin! W-We're in pu-public!" Nazuna panicked and glanced around nervously. 

"Don't worry, don't worry. No one's paying attention to us. Besides to other people we probably look like a guy and girl out on a date." Kaoru realized too late he said the wrong thing cause Nazuna pulled his hand out from kaoru's. "Ah, Nazuna-kun I didn't mean it like that!" Even though Nazuna was smaller than him he was able to walk away pretty quickly when he was mad. All kaoru could do was sigh and keep up with him until they were in a more secluded space and then Nazuna rounded on him. 

"I'm not a girl, Kaoru-chin!" 

"I know...." 

"Stop calling me cute, stop petting my head, stop treating me like I'm a cute little girl! You'd never hold hands or kiss a guy in public and I knew that when we started dating. If you're only going to do that because I'm 'passable' as a girl than you can just spend the day alone!" 

Kaoru didn't think he was doing that and he sighed rubbing his palm into his forehead. Shoot, today was supposed to be his day to reconnect with his boyfriend after he had been so focused on college. Kaoru had done his best to give him space to figure out his new life without bringing him back into idol things and now here they were and it was almost like they were strangers all over again. Kaoru was trying to figure out what to say to make Nazuna understand that he didn't think of him like a girl, he was different now. 

"I'll try harder," he finally said and offered Nazuna a sincere smile. "I'll try to use 'cute' less. You're more than cute. You're handsome and breathtaking and you can punch me if you want but I even find you really hot and sexy sometimes." Ah that got Nazuna's face nice and red and he really did look like he wanted to throttle Kaoru with the way his fingers twitched. "I'm not kissing you and holding your hand cause I think people will mistake you for a girl. I'm doing that because you're my boyfriend and I don't care what anyone thinks. I love Nito Nazuna and I want the whole world to know it!" Kaoru exclaimed which has Nazuna letting out a startled squeak before clapping a hand over Kaoru's mouth. 

"We're still idols, you idiot!" Nazuna hissed at him, their faces close together with Nazuna leaned up to keep Kaoru quiet and Kaoru bent a little to make that easier but he smiled all the same. 

"We are idols, and that's why I said what I said. I don't want you to be involved in another scandal or online attack." Kaoru placed his hands on either side of Nazuna's face, just holding him, holding what was important to him. Wanting to work hard to be worthy of him and protect him at the same time. "Gay, straight, bi, pan, I'm still figuring myself out. The one thing I know for sure is that I'm a man and you're a man and I love you so much and I never wanna become a reason for you to get upset or be down on yourself." 

Nazuna was silent for a moment before he let out a soft sounding sigh of his name and then leaned forward that bit more to kiss him. 

The rest of their date went great as far as Kaoru was concerned. He managed to sneak in some more kisses whenever they thought they were alone or no one was giving them much mind. Kaoru offered to help Nazuna with the party planning and was able to settle on getting Hajime a rose for his birth month and making sure to use flower language to express how he felt towards his small blue rabbit friend. While they were at the flower shop he also purchased a rose for Nazuna. A red one, even a basic level of knowledge knew it meant love. Romantic love, desire, passion. All things Kaoru felt for Nazuna and he'd spend every single day making sure Nazuna knew it. 


	2. Eichi/Hajime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eichi offers to take Hajime to an upscale cafe for missing his birthday. Hajime doesn't realize it's a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone that read the first chapter before I updated things I decided to take this collection out of the love is hard series I'm working on since I've decided to try writing for ships that I'm not going to be including in that series. I did still wanna do something for Hajime's birthday since that's today here in the States so I decided to try giving Eichi and Hajime some fluff.

Between his family, unitmates, and everyone in his agency Hajime had a lovely birthday. He was filled with so much happiness and gratitude towards everyone who came out to show they care for him. Even Ritsu had managed to send over some tea as a gift. He had gotten a text from Eichi wishing him a happy birthday but that he would be too busy to see him on the day of. He made a promise to make it up to him at a later date which Hajime responded to letting him know he didn't need to and then the conversation was forgotten about for a week. That was until there was a light knock on Hajime's dorm door. Upon opening it he found Eichi, smiling pleasantly. 

"Oh! Eichi-onii-chan, are you looking for Hasami-senpai?" Hajime asked opening the door wider. Hokuto was there, laid on his bed with a notebook in his lap. Hajime wasn't sure if he was working on school work or idol work but he mumbled sometimes as he wrote stuff down but Keito wasn't there. "I think he's practicing right now." 

Eichi waved off the notion that he was there for Keito. "No, no, I came here for you, Hajime-kun. I did promise to make up for missing your birthday. If you're free right now I thought I could take you out to my favorite tea place. It's a quaint cafe pretty close to the school. Are you busy?" 

"Ah, no! I don't have any plans!" Hajime responded quickly. He was warmed by how thoughtful Eichi was given that Hajime had assured him not to worry about it. However he knew his tea club senpais were far from the working class that he was at and so he tentatively asked, "Um, should I bring anything with me?" It was the most subtle way Hajime could ask if Eichi was going to be paying or not. He hoped Eichi would pick up on the hint, when he did Hajime was relieved. 

"Not at all, just bring yourself unless you want to bring your phone. Just for today we'll pretend it's still your birthday so let me spoil you okay, Hajime-kun?" Eichi smiled warm and Hajime was quick to agree. 

Hajime infomed Hokuto he was going out, even though the leader of Trickstar saw the whole thing and was giving Eichi a once over. His look seemed to say if he did anything to upset Hajime that it would be a quick text to Subaru. Hajime grabbed his phone and headed out the door with the leader of Fine. 

Eichi asked him how it felt to have Nazuna back as leader. Hajime informed him that it was a lot less stress on Tomoya which he was grateful for. They were childhood friends after all and Hajime cared about his well being. Eichi related to that remark, given that Keito was his childhood friend after all. He joked about how he probably made Keito's life a lot more stress than it ever needed to be but that it was nice to have someone there to support your back that knew you before you really became someone. 

"Is it lonely?" Hajime suddenly asked to which Eichi raised a brow, pausing a little as they walked. "Uh, I mean. Everyone views you as the emperor still. Even after graduating everyone still thinks of you as the president. I haven't gotten big yet or anything but I imagine if everyone started to treat me different because I'm an idol I'd get lonely. I'd wanna rely on Tomoya-kun even more because he's known me even when I wasn't anybody." 

"You're as thoughtful and kind as ever, Hajime-kun." Eichi chuckled, lifting a hand to pet Hajime's head. "Perhaps it does get lonely. I'm grateful to Keito but I'm also grateful to everyone else who still treats me as just 'Eichi'. Like you, you don't think of me as such a haughty figure anymore do you?"

"Of course not!" Hajime agreed to quickly before nervously trying to explain himself. "I mean you're still in one of the top units and I don't always understand why you'd want to spend time with someone like me but I know that Eichi-onii-chan is also kind and thoughtful. There were times when I thought you were scary," Tanabata for sure. "But you never really hurt Ra*bits or I. You've always wanted to see us grow right?"

Ah, Hajime gave Eichi far too much credit. His past was thick with blood. He was trying to be better and not sacrifice anything but the truth was he was willing to forego both Ra*bits and Hajime if it meant his end goals were met. He had thrown away countless other friends and lovers into the heaping corpse filled bonfire at his feet. Back then he would have thought nothing of throwing the sweet little rabbit onto the fire as well. Now though, now things were different and so was he. 

Eichi smiled and took a hold of Hajime's hand, lifting it up to plant a kiss on the knuckles like a prince. The movement was a surprise and left Hajime blinking in confusion. "it has been enjoyable seeing you grow." Eichi responded. It wasn't a lie but it wasn't the painful harsh truth either. It wasn't like he had expected to become so fond of his darling kouhai. "Ah, here we are," he released Hajime's hand before things could get too strange and lead him into the cafe. 

Of course Eichi had the means to ensure they got a secluded spot. It would be troublesome if any of the other customers recognized the two of them as idols and made the event impossible to host. "Thank you again, Eichi-onii-chan." Hajime beamed at him as they sat down. The table was already prepared with some tea, likely since Eichi had called ahead of time to ensure all of their privacy. 

"Thank you for coming," Eichi responded before taking his cup in hand. "I hope you had a lovely birthday." 

"Hmm, Hakaze-senpai and Kiryuu-senpai were there was well as everyone else. I'm so blessed to have such amazing friends." 

"I'm glad." Eichi watched as Hajime took a sip, the younger male expressing joy and happiness that Eichi had managed to remember his favorite blend of tea. "Of course, remember. Today is your second birthday which means I have every right to spoil you completely." 

Hajime laughed at that. "Ah, you don't have to spoil me quite that much, onii-chan. I'm just happy you were able to find the time for me you must be so busy." 

That was true. Eichi had hoped to host this date much earlier, even before his birthday. He normally wasn't the type to be uncertain. He knew how people worked and he knew he could get most anything if he applied the right kind of blackmail or money to a situation. This was different though. This was a matter of the heart and ignoring his heart was something Eichi had grown used to. Flights of fancy were not allowed when he had been so meticulously planning his war and then fighting the revolutionaries. Now though, now he had a little more time for himself. Trickstar and Eden were his allies. All his former foes had for the most part accepted the past and decided to move forward together. Even his troublesome roommate Rei wasn't always impossible. Eichi better than most knew that time was short and he wanted to make Hajime understand that this was about so much more than just being friendly with his kouhai. 

"Hajime-kun," he started, brows furrowed. His expression must have worried Hajime because the blue haired boy put his cup down. "What do you think of me?"

"E-Eh? I-I'm not really sure how to answer a question like that..." Hajime admitted truthfully, fidgeting with the strange change in atmosphere. 

"Hmmm, let me rephrase. I suppose a direct approach would work best." If he beat around the bush too much he might just utterly confuse Hajime. He was often scolded for his long winded monologues and metaphors afterall. "If I told you that I wanted to pursue a romantic relationship with you, how would that make you feel?"

Hajime blinked once and then twice before clicking the words into order one by one trying to figure out what was being asked of him. When the words were arranged in his head he suddenly gasped, his face growing light pink to pink to a very dark red in a matter of seconds. Tenshouin Eichi was asking if he wanted to be his boyfriend or something akin to that and how he felt about it?! Fra too late Hajime was realizing that this was almost exactly like a date. "I-I-I." Is this how Nii-chan felt all the time? Hajime normally wasn't lost for words but all he could keep doing was trying to string a sentence together. 

"Hajime-kun?" While Hajime's head was reeling Eichi had gotten up and was now knelt beside him, a hand resting on the boy's shoulder to ground him. Hajime hadn't realized how light headed he felt until then. He must have forgotten to breathe for a moment. "It's okay, you don't have to worry about saying no." he added before laughing in a way that didn't quite meet his eyes. "I accepted as much. You view me in the same way you do your nii-chan, right? I'll do my best to continue to be a older brother you can rely on." he assured him as he stood back up to his proper height and turned to go back to his seat. 

Eichi was someone who was skilled at hiding how he really felt but Hajime could see the way his laughter didn't meet his eyes and the way his voice sounded pained at the idea of just being his onii-chan. Hajime quickly stood up and grabbed onto Eichi's arm so that he couldn't return to his side of the table. "E-Eichi-oni--Eichi-san!" he quickly corrected in such a manner that Eichi stared down at him eyes side open at the sudden change in nickname. Hajime's face was still red but he cling tightly to Eichi's arm. "I-I wouldn't mind. Y-You asked me how I would feel. I'm surprised and I don't understand why you'd want to be with someone like me," someone poor, someone who was barely getting by, someone who had to work so hard for what came easily to someone like him. "B-But I-I've always looked up to you and liked you. I think I probably had a crush on you before I even really knew who you were but I convinced myself that there was no way you'd ever like me back. I-I'm happy. That's how I feel. I'm really, really happy." he expressed, tears starting to bud in his eyes. 

Eichi's surprise turned to the warmest feeling he had ever felt in his life. He lifted his free hand to swipe away the tears before they could fall. He would certainly get murdered by all the fans of Hajime if he made him cry on their first date. "You had a crush on me? That's cute." he chirped before laughing as Hajime's face got warmer. "Thank you, Hajime-kun. You don't realize how important someone like you is. I'll make sure to treasure you." He wasn't going to repeat past mistakes. He wasn't going to hurt him. Eichi had emassed all this power, what good was it for if he couldn't protect one little blue bunny? 

Hajime bit his lower lip but nodded, pushing down the happy tears and easing his hold on Eichi's arm only for his senpai to respond by taking a hold of his hand and interlacing their fingers. If Eichi could be bold enough to pose a question perhaps Hajime could do so as well. "Eichi-san, is this the part where you kiss me?" he asked and looked up at the emperor with hopeful eyes. 

For the first time that whole day it was Eichi's turn for his cheeks to dust pink. Even when he thought he had Hajime all figured out he still surprised him. "Yes, I suppose it is." he mused before laying a hand on Hajime's cheek and leaning down to offer him a gentle kiss on the lips. 


	3. Natsume/Mika

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsume looked at the world in a way that made it seem like he was always plotting, but in this one vulnerable moment Mika saw the man behind the magic and he was smitten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more like a brief look at something else I've been working on. Think of it as a snapshot of a larger fic I have in the works cause I love natsumika so much.

Laid on Natsume's chest, listening to his heartbeat, Mika couldn't believe his night had turned out like this. 

Natsume was one of his schoolmates and someone close to his guardian. He had met the boy in passing of course but each of their interactions had left Mika feeling stupid and uneasy. Most of the time he felt like Natsume could peer directly into his soul and see every insecurity he had. It wasn't like anyone had to peer at him too hard to see all of his anxieties. He was like a picture book, everyone could read him. Natsume always left a lingering feeling of being played around with. Sharing his thoughts with his closest and bestest friend had assured him that many people felt this way. Natsume was both handsome and terrifying. He was charismatic in a way that compelled people forward but like moths to a flame many people that got too close got scorched. 

Mika wondered if being this close to Natsume now would result in him getting hurt. Looking up and letting out a questioning sound Natsume looked down at him. Natsume smiled, it was soft and warm. It held none of the malice or playfuliness he normally had when they were in school together. It was like a mask being pulled off. This Natsume wasn't the same cocky kid who looked down on others at school. This was a gentle boy who pet Mika's head affectionately and called him cute. 

"What's wrong?" Natsume asked, ruffling the top of Mika's head before placing his hand back down to rest on Mika's waist. The redhead held Mika tightly to his chest and Mika let out another noise, nuzzling into the warmth of his body and letting himself grow sleepy but not before looking back up at Natsume and offering another questioning sound. 

What was Natsume doing here in the outskirts of the festival instead of out there with all the lights and laughter. Certainly Natsume belonged in a spot light. To be seen by all and praised for his magic and skills. But he wasn't. He was here, in the dark with Mika. They were alone together with only the faint sounds of the festival down the way drifting up towards them. 

Natsume hummed, rubbing Mika's back thoughtfully but looking up at the stars over head. "Humans are so frivolous aren't they?" Natsume mused aloud making Mika glance at him as he spoke. "Host a bright party and pretend like everyone is friends. Disgusting. It's all a trick. An illusion. Once the party is over everyone will go back to ignoring each other or being cruel to one another. Humans are so fickle." Natsume sighed and buried his face into the top of Mika's head, inhaling in such a way that made a shiver travel down Mika's spine. "One minute they love and adore you and the next they cast you out as a demon and scorn your name." his bitterness was painful to listen to and Mika rubbed at his chest hoping to offer him some kind of comfort. It seemed to work a little cause Natsume chuckled. "Sorry, I shouldn't talk in such a depressing way." he sighed and leaned back again, holding Mika in his lap. 

Mika whined at the forlorn face Natsume held. He only knew bits and pieces about him. Even though they were in the same year, even though they had mutual friends. Hearing this bitter and angry side of Natsume made his heartache. It made it all the worse when Natsume would look at him with eyes filled with kindness and a sort of adoration that Mika didn't think anyone had ever given to him. Maybe life wouldn't be so hard all the time if he could stay like this forever. Natsume staring at him lovingly and stroking his back and petting his head. It was enough to make Mika feel like he had gone to heaven. 

But the festival was getting quieter. Everyone was going home. Natsume would have to go home too. When Mika felt his body shift he knew Natsume was standing up, still holding onto Mika like he weighed nothing, which Mika was certain he probably did weigh nothing. "Looks like I should go or my mother will worry." Natsume fretted. "Is there someone you should be getting back to?" he asked, his voice light and his smile was so beautiful that Mika forgot the question for a moment before making a sound of affirmation. He didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay in this warm embrace and this feeling of peace but his oshi-san would be worried if he was out too late without telling him. 

Natsume loosened his hold on Mika and he used this moment to hop out of Natsume's hold. With his arms now free Natsume adjusted the yukata he was wearing, his hands lingering on his chest as if still feeling the warm spot where Mika had been laying there most of the night. "See you around," he called back offering a wave before heading back down to the festival while Mika looked at him for a while before heading off in the opposite direction deeper into the forest. 

He still felt warm inside and when he closed his eyes he could see Natsume's ambers eyes looking down at him and the way he smiled. It made his heart thud painfully. There were days he felt useless and broken, but for that moment with Natsume he had felt whole and welcomed. Natsume had confided things in him that he didn't to anyone else. It was like being given a secret that perhaps even his oshi-san didn't know. Natsume had shown his heart unguarded. Mika wished he could have the same kind of courage to do that. 

Ah, but perhaps it was because he wasn't human that Natsume had felt okay to unburden himself. With his steps halted Mika looked around him before leaping up, spinning his body around as it was enveloped in a light before his feet landed on the ground with a soft thud and the clacking sound of a well made cat mask hitting the ground at his feet. He squatted down holding it gingerly between his fingers. he had to remind himself it was Mika the cat that Natsume had shown that freedom to, not Mika the person. Even so the damage was done. Mika had seen Natsume laid bare before him and he knew he was smitten. Mika stood back up to his full height holding the mask with one hand and tapping one of the ears to his lips. Perhaps he would just have to go and visit him again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heavy inspiration drawn from the netflix anime movie 'a whisker away'. I saw that movie the day it came out and asdfghjkl I loved it so much????? But also as soon as I finished it I was convinced how much of the premise would work really well for natsumika.  
> Not only is Natsume a witch/wizard and so cats are seen as their familiar but Mika as a cat would be a little black cat with mix matched eyes and like you can't tell me Natsume wouldn't take one look at this little black cat and think 'yup, i love this tiny creature, it's mine now' and asdfghjk  
> I've been sitting on this for a long time cause it's gonna be a decently long fic when its done but I figured I already had this prologue part finished so I might as well share it for rarepair week. Please look forward to full fic one day once I finish the other fics in my pipe line lol,


	4. Sora/Hinata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a thunderstorm Hinata learns that even someone as ever chipper as Sora sometimes has moments of weakness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course I'm gonna deliver the world more sorahina content. Tbh I wish this ship was more popular cause as far as I'm concerned it's canon like wow I love me some tetohina but like hina-chan has two hands is all I'm saying lol.

The weather had called for thunderstorms in the early afternoon. Yuta had been the one to remind Hinata to pack his umbrella. The elder twin was always happy when his younger would fuss over him, it almost made him feel like the younger one, not that any of that mattered. 

It was after school. Normally students would stay after to attend their clubs or practice with their units but no one wanted to be stuck walking home in the rain. Hinata just had to organize some things in the light music room before he met up with Yuta to go home. He had even told him as soon as classes ended, going over to Yuta's class and asking him to wait patiently while he tidied up things since they had left the room a mess earlier that morning when they had met up before class. By the time he finished and came back to the first year classroom his look alike was gone. The only student remaining was Sora who seemed to be writing a paper of some kind even though class had ended. 

"Sora-kun~" Hinata chimed, smiling as he slid into the room and over to his friend's side. "Whatcha doing here still? Do you know where Yuta-kun went?" 

Sora looked up, so focused on finishing the paper that he placed his final period before changing his focus to his friend. "Ah! Hina-chan! Sora greets his friends when they call him, hello!" Sora's speech patterns were always so strange but also oddly enduring. It seemed like only places like this have such strange characters. "Yu-chan said he was tired of waiting and that he was going home. Sora got in trouble during lunch for climbing walls again so sensei had me write an apology. Sora wanted to finish before going home since he was almost done." the blonde explained before standing up and placing his paper on his teacher's desk and returning to gather his things. 

"Ahh, Yuta-kun left without his onii-chan, just how cruel can he be. I understand he's rebelling but making me walk home by myself is too cruel." Hinata whined, pulling his phone out to send his brother some choice texts, mostly crying emojis. 

"Don't worry, Hina-chan! Sora will walk with you. Sora is done now so we can walk together right?" 

"Sora-kun really is sweet, huh?" Hinata grinned, accepting his offer as they headed for the door. "You're an only child, right? It's too bad I bet you'd make a great little brother. You're always so happy. I doubt you'd ever have a rebellious phase." he lamented. 

Sora laughed. "Yup! It's just Sora and his mama and papa. Sora has played games when he has siblings though. Siblings seem like fun but Sora would be worried that they wouldn't understand Sora or they might be too much like Sora and no one would understand them." His tone remained happy the entire time he spoke even though he spoke about worry. 

Hinata was able to forget that Sora wasn't neurotypical sometimes. Since everyone in the school was odd in some way or another it was easy to forget that when Sora talked about colors he was truly seeing colors and not just being a chuuni. Hinata guess that was what he meant about being like him or not. A sibling without synthesia probably would have a hard time understanding him like everyone else did but if Sora had a sibling that was like him, had synthesia, then they would likely go through the same hardships Sora had. Huh, Hinata had never really thought about the types of hardships Sora might have gone through. He just always seemed so happy. Than again, wasn't he the perfect example of someone who appeared happy on the outside but was filled with anguish and crippling depression on the inside? Hinata was realizing that perhaps he was such good friends with Sora because they were more alike than he thought. 

"Well, if you ever wanna know what it's like to have a big brother you can call me Hina-onii-chan?~" He teased, laughing as he did. 

Sora mirrored him as they headed outside, it was lightly running and Hinata opened his umbrella. "Hina-chan is already a big brother, wouldn't Yu-chan be sad having to share?" he asked while ducking under Hinata's umbrella since he didn't have his own. 

"Maybe, but walking a little brother home while sharing an umbrella is top tier high school stuff."

"Ah, but Hina-chan, don't high school boys and high school girls also share their umbrella when they like each other? Sora has seen it in movies and games." 

"That's true too, but since we're both boys it's not the same right?" Hinata asked, head tilted in confusion at the line Sora was following. 

Before Sora could answer there was a loud clap of thunder and suddenly the rain came down harder. Sora grabbed Hinata out of instinct, his eyes tightly shut and his grip on his arm stronger than Hinata thought was possible for the little video gamer. "S-Sora-kun?" he questioned, laying his free hand on Sora's making the blonde stare up at him with wide blue eyes. 

Sora laughed nervously and retracted his hands. "Sora is fine. Sora didn't mean to make Hina-chan worry. Sora was just startled." he explained, he placed his hands inside of his hoodie pockets his smile strained. 

"Hm, yeah it started getting harder out of nowhere." Hinata mused and started walking again with Sora close beside him. They were just starting to pass by one of the parks by the school when Hinata saw a strike of lighting and despite the warning when the thunder clap came Sora reached out to him again. This time Sora was shaking and Hinata really was getting worried. "Sora-Kun? Are you afraid of thunder?"

"N-No, S-Sora isn't afraid." His voice was shaking too. Hinata guided him over to a gazebo where they could be startled from the rain. He closed his umbrella, shaking off the water while Sora watched confused. "Hina-chan? Shouldn't we be going home?" 

"We won't make it very far if you get startled after every thunderclap." Hinata explained, "Maybe afraid was the wrong word? Do you just not like thunder?" 

"Ah," Sora paled a little. He laughed nervously trying to feign like Hinata was making up something silly but when there was another boom and he let out a startled cry and clapped his hands over his ears it was clear his cheery bravado was over. Sora blinked his eyes open, looking at Hinata before looking down at his own feet. "Sora hears the thunder but can also see the thunder. It's loud and the rain is loud and loud noises make really bright colors. It's like being at a live but not knowing when the audience is going to cheer and Sora feels overwhelmed. Sora is sorry." 

That explained it. Hinata guess it was kind of like being overstimulated and Sora had no way to prepare himself for it like he could when there was a warning. While Sora continued to look down at his feet Hinata took of his pink headphones and placed them over Sora's ears which made the blonde stare up at him surprised. "They aren't noise canceling but they should dull the sound of the rain and thunder a little." he offered, smiling sheepishly. "You don't have to be sorry, Sora-kun. We can rest here until the storm lightens up." he offered before plopping down in the center of the gazebo so there was little chance that they'd get wet even if the wind blew the rain around. He patted the spot next to him until Sora came over and sat next to him. The two of them leaned against each other. "Better?" he asked while Sora nodded, his smile flickering like a candle in the wind. It wasn't as blindingly bright as it was earlier but it was there and it managed to warm Hinata all the same. Seeing as how Sora always managed to make Hinata feel better even on his worse days he was grateful he could finally do something to make Sora feel better. 

When he felt Sora rest his head on his shoulder he glanced down to see him with his eyes closed. He wasn't sleeping, probably just closing his eyes to further cancel out the noise and sounds. Hinata couldn't hold back from smiling fondly. Maybe Sora was onto something when he said couples shared their umbrellas, Hinata knew for sure that the warmth in his chest wasn't something he got from being a big brother maybe it was what a boyfriend felt when he was able to do something nice for the person he liked? Who knows. For now all he knew was that Sora was getting back to normal. That was enough for now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear whenever I write one of these my goal is to keep them short but the brain rot takes over and then they just become my normal fic length instead.


	5. Kouga/Tsukasa/Yuuta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kouga reluctantly lets himself be spoiled for his birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it again with my trio pairings. I just really like poly relationships thank.   
> My brain didn't want to work so it's cute and short

It had been a surprise when Tsukasa challenged him to a card battle at the tail end of his birthday party. 

It was unexpected when Tsukasa offered to come with him back to his dorm to get his deck. 

It was quiet when he got to his room, moving to turn on the light only to have his hand grabbed before he could. 

A warning sound was just starting to build in the back of his throat when a pair of lips found his. His anger fading as he recognized the scent and the way the boy kissed him. 

Realization dawned on him slowly as he felt Tsukasa pushing him into his dorm while Yuuta guided him inside. One set of hands were on his waist and the other set was laid on his chest. 

His boyfriends had played him. Ignoring him all day to the point where he thought they would be busy with their own units and agencies and miss today when in fact they had been planning to send Tatsumi away with Leon for the night so that the second years could properly celebrate their elder boyfriend's birthday. 

Kouga wasn't the type to let himself be spoiled, he liked to be the one to spoil them, but perhaps just for today it would be alright to let the two of them have their fun. 


	6. Shu/Izumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Where Izumi created Valkyrie with Shu. The two of them are second years deciding if they want to add a first year to their little family. 
> 
> aka Shu takes advantage of his boyfriend's brother complex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by @yndr0213's valk!izumi art on twitter. Go give him a follow if you're a slut for shuzumi like i am~~~  
> I hope you all enjoy this snippet.

Elegant, graceful, powerful, beautiful. Praises and complaints rained down like they were nothing. Between Shu’s designs and Izumi’s flawless execution even as a brand new unit started by a pair of first years they were running the school before they even began their second year. The only people who even remotely came up to their level was the long standing Othello. Ryuseitai was the most veteran unit but it was a joke, their stupid superhero antics couldn’t compare to the intricate perfect lives performed by Valkyrie. Much like the gears of their outfits they fit perfectly together, complimenting the other and forcing them to even greater heights with their different takes on perfectionism. 

“Do you think we should recruit one of the first years?” Shu mused aloud as Izumi was in his kitchen cooking. Shu lived alone so it worked out that the two of them often spent time there. Izumi would go home or stay depending on his mood. Even when he did go home he was often the one cooking in his boyfriend’s kitchen. 

“You want to add more people?” Izumi sneered, sounding harsher than he had meant but the jealousy was blooming. He didn’t want to share and he was certain Shu was the same way, so why was he bringing this up? 

Shu passed in his stitching to meet the harsh look in Izumi’s ice blue eyes. “It was just a thought. You’ve mentioned how much you enjoy being an ‘onii-chan’. Yuuki Makoto is attending Yumeinosaki this year. He doesn’t quite fit the aesthetic I’m going for but he is objectively handsome and would make a lovely doll. We’d be able to dress him up and play his strongs.” 

Ah, Izumi had to do his best not to think about how much he enjoyed that idea. Shu was cruel, far too cruel. He wanted to be the only one in Valkyrie and keep Shu to himself but the idea of putting his darling Yuu-kun in some of Shu’s perfect creations and having him dance in time with him. “No.” he finally said, sighing. “Yuu-kun is pretty but he can’t dance and his singing isn’t high quality either. He’d just drag down our reputation.” he finally admitted. It hurt to talk bad about someone he loved but it was the truth. Valkyrie was too intense of a unit for Makoto to survive well in it. “What about the other first years? That Sakasaki kid seemed cute,” he offered. 

This time it was Shu who rejected the idea. “His hair color would clash too harshly with the wine red of our outfits.” he explained. Of course Shu would come up with an aesthetics reason. “You’re good with technology, Sena. Pull up the first year rooster.” 

“I’m supposed to be cooking,” Izumi shot back. 

“I didn’t say you had to look at the rooster. I just asked you to pull it up so that I may look at it. We have to find someone who fits our aesthetics and ideals and who won’t overpower your beauty, not that it’s even possible to do that.” he added as Izumi handed him his phone after finding the collection of headshots and brief profiles of the new students. 

Izumi finished cooking their dinner while Shu spent the rest of the time looking up the potentials. “This Kanzaki kid seems like a good one. I think having someone with longer hair might allow me to play around with more femninine designs.'' Shu explained, passing the phone over and Izumi handed him a plate of food to which he squinted. He hated eating forgien substances. Thankfully his portions were small. He could maybe manage it. 

“Yes, but there’s no telling if he would enjoy being dressed as a girl. What about Narukami? I’ve worked with her before and I’m sure she’d love to be dressed in pretty girl clothes.” 

“Hm, she does have a certain charm to her. Would you mind talking to her tomorrow?”

Izumi agreed to do so before sighing. “Itsuki, what are you thinking?”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Shu sputtered surprised by the sudden sharpness in Izumi’s tone. 

“Why do we need a first year when we're already perfect?” 

Shu took hold of Izumi’s hand, making the silver haired youth focus entirely on him. “We don’t you’re right. You are all I need, mon amor.” 

There Shu went with his flattery and his silly French. How Izumi loathed the way both of them made his face warm. Darned Itsuki. It was annoying how swayed he was by the pinkette. “That doesn’t answer the question.” he returned, not looking at those violet eyes that would end him. 

“Hm? Yes well,” Shu coughed, thankful Izumi wasn’t looking at him even as he continued to caress his hand. “I just thought we might enjoy having a child to care for and build up into something even half as perfect and beautiful as you.” he admitted in a soft manner. 

Gods, he really was the worst. “I can’t believe the great Itsuki Shu or the oddballs wants to play house with me.” Before Shu could take his joke too seriously he smiled, leaning over to plant a kiss on the pinkette’s lips. “Fine. I’ll talk to Narukami tomorrow. Let’s see if she wants to be our baby.” he teased. 

Little did they both know at the time that Narukami had no desire in being involved with any units. Instead she would go on to suggest Izumi to look at her classmate Kagehira Mika, an enigmatic young man with mismatched eyes but a certain beauty to him that pleased both the doll and the doll maker. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have another shuzumi in my drafts right now and once rarepair week is over and I have some free time again I want to work on this au some more. Redd's been amazing and letting me throw ideas at him and giving me some back so I'm definitely gonna be writing a multi-chapter fic of this AU in the near future so look forward to some wholesome family valk at least until Eichi ruins everything.


	7. Rei/Chiaki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rei doesn't think it's very fair that Kaoru and Kanata have been stealing all of Chiaki's time lately so he sets out to ensure he gets his own alone time with the beloved hero.

When Rei had sought him out for aid Chiaki assumed it would be with moving around band equipment for the light music club. He hadn't expected it to turn out quite like this. He didn't think he could complain about his situation though, his back pressed tight to the taller's chest. Rei's hands were idly exploring Chiaki's torso while his lips planted light kisses on his neck. Every so often Chiaki would feel the graze of sharp teeth on his neck and wonder in slight alarm if Rei's vampire play was really just play. When he had mentioned it to Kanata and Kaoru they had both given him vague answers.

As soon as they had entered the club room Rei had kicked it closed and encased his arms around Chiaki's waist. Chiaki's surprised reaction was met with Rei kissing the side of his head, "We should get to know each other better, right Chiaki-kun?" the elder mused in his ear but held still letting Chiaki relax in his hold. "Hmm Kanata and Kaoru-kun are being greedy and keeping you all to themselves. I'm your boyfriend too right?" 

Chiaki laughed nervously, tilting his head as best as he could to try and get a look at Rei's face. Was he angry? It didn't seem like it. The look in his eyes was playful. It was true, they were dating kinda. "Aha, sorry Sakuma. I just thought..." He had thought Rei had no interest in him, clearly that was false. The whole setup was mostly Kaoru's idea. Kanata and Chiaki had been dating since second year with Kaoru and Rei doing the same. It was Kaoru that suggested the four of them date together. Chiaki and Kanata saw no issue with it, both of them liked Kaoru and Kanata and Rei had a special kind of relationship. Rei had seemed agreeable to it as well. Chiaki had thought this whole time that Rei had no interest in him, merely seeing him as a plus one to be with both Kanata and Kaoru. He had been very wrong.

His trailing thought caused the UNDEAD member to laugh, fingers lightly brushing off his cheek. "I had thought you were disinterested in me as well, but then you said all those nice things about creatures of the dark not being bad guys and the earnest way you wanted to make me happy. I must say I was quite smitten. I kept waiting for a chance to be alone with just you but Kaoru-kun and Kanata are always around us. I figured this way they would be at their own club and I canceled out meet today." 

Learning that Rei had gone through all this trouble just to be alone was causing Chiaki to blush. It was a nice feeling, to be desired. It made him a little less nervous as he gave Rei a subdued look and asked, "What do you want to do now that we're alone?" 

His question as met with Rei's lips sealing his own shit, the hands at his waist held him tighter still. For someone who joked about being an old man Rei was surprisingly strong. In their current position with Chiaki pulled against Rei's body there was nothing he could do outside of holding onto Rei's hands and kissing him back for all he was worth. Rei's tongue along his gave him the distinct taste of tomato juice. It wasn't unpleasant but it did make Chiaki pull back with a laugh leaving Rei confused. 

"S-Sorry," he laughed, his smile beaming so much that it might have blinded the vampire. "It's strange enough when Kanata always tastes like sea water, I wasn't expecting you to taste like tomato juice." he admitted sheepishly.

Rei took no offense and instead used this break period to pull Chiaki backwards so Rei could sit down on the lid of his coffin with Chiaki made to sit between his legs. "Hmph, I can think of a few fun ways to change my 'taste'." he mused as his lips moved to Chiaki's neck, kissing at the skin and feeling the man's heart rate accelerate at the implication of his words. "Will Chiaki-kun let me have a taste of him?" he asked and that sent Chiaki's heart rate into overdrive. 

Chiaki's face was a lovely shade of dusted pink his mouth opened to try and form words. Yes. Yes he wanted that very much. He felt a small nag of shame at wanting to feel Rei sink his teeth into his skin. The shame was pushed down as he felt Rei's hands move from his waist to his hips, they were very likely about to have sex in the light music club room. This was no time for him to feel shame about letting Rei bite him. "Y-Yes," Chiaki tilted his head to the side allowing Rei more access to his neck. The hands on his hips stopped for a moment in surprise before he heard Rei let out a delighted sigh. 

In the next moment Chiaki finally got the answer to one of his longest questions. Sharp fangs sank into his neck and he let out a surprised half gasp half moan as Rei started to drink from him greedily. The reaction was so strange. He felt immediately both lethargic and like his entire body was fueled with electricity. He felt both energized and tired at the same time and the more Rei drank the stronger another emotion in the pit of his stomach was growing. When Rei pulled off it was with a sigh of contentment and then licking the little indents to help cease the bleeding. 

"You taste so good, Chiaki-kun." he mused, his voice husky. 

"D-Does it always...does it always feel so strange?" Chiaki asked in return, not sure how to describe the instant reaction he was having and noting how his voice voice was low and lust filled like his paramour's. 

Rei chuckled against his neck. "Strange how?~" he teased as one of his hands slipped underneath Chiaki's shirt feeling over the smooth muscles of his torso while his other hand rest over top of his crotch making the man in his arms let out a choked moan. "Did you get aroused when I bit you, Chiaki-kun?" 

"A-Ah!" Chiaki knew for a fact he wasn't normally this sensitive. He had sex with Kanata and Kaoru plenty of times but it never felt like this. This was somehow, more. "Ngh," he grunted as Rei began to palm him over top of his pants. "Y-Yes!" he shouted before covering his mouth, they were still at school but Rei was teasing him. 

"Hmm, Kanata told me you were loud." he mused and the words made Chiaki's face scarlet, it hadn't occurred to him his boyfriends spoke to each other about them having sex. Oh god, if Kaoru and Kanata told Rei what Chiaki liked--! "Don't worry, not all club rooms are sound proof but the way the light music club works it made sense to give us one. If the teachers can't hear wanko's deafening guitar riffs they won't hear your screams either." Rei informed him and it probably sounded like reassurance but it just made Chiaki panic in a different way. Sakuma Rei was definitely going to tease him and get out all the loud sexy noises he could possibly make. 

As if to follow through on his promise/threat Rei slipped his hand under Chiaki's waistband to palm at his cock directly. The contact caused Chiaki to let out another string of moans, resting easily on Rei's chest and biting his lips as he spread his legs a little wider. Rei chuckled, "Eager are we?" Before Chiaki could answer Rei took this chance to momentarily push Chiaki up to stand. Dazed and confused the young man did so only to gasp as Rei unceremoniously pulled down his pants and boxers. Not even bothering to let Chiaki take them the rest of the way off they pooled around his feet and made it easier for him to trip back into Rei's arms with his hard cock now on display. There was no way he could deny being eager now. 

"Y-You're not being fair." Chiaki quickly interjected even as FRei went back to stroking his cock making his protest end in a high keening noise. 

"Hm?"

"S-Sakuma, y-you're still wearing clothes. I-It's not fair." he panted, taking in lungfuls of air as Rei stopped for a moment and smiled in a devilish manner. 

"Hmm you're quite right. Stand up again." This time Chiaki stood up on his own and while Rei was getting up he took this moment to kick off the fabric around his feet. "You might want to remove your shirt too." Rei mused. "We don't want to make a complete mess of you." he added leaving Chiaki even more aroused at whatever it was Rei had planned for their 'alone time'. He started removing his shirt just as Rei was taking off his pants and his sweater vest. He left his button up shirt on though but Chiaki didn't think he could complain when he saw Rei had gotten his pants and underwear off and there was his half hard cock. 

Chiaki pouted, he was already painfully hard but Rei still wasn't there yet. He would certainly have to help out in this regard. He rationalized that it was only proper. It helped that he wanted to taste Rei down there too. Before Rei could continue whatever teasing torture he had in mind next Chiaki got down on his knees. Clearly his action was unexpected cause Rei was the one this time to let out a noise of surprise along with a, "Chiaki-kun, you don't hav--" 

  
  
"I want to." he came back before Rei could finish, holding onto the base of his boyfriend's cock and looking up at Rei through half lidded eyes before giving the underside of his dick an experimental lick. It was good, he was good, this was all too good. Chiaki coated Rei's dick in his salvia. Licking from the underside up along to the tip, swirling over the tip, then going back down and around, sampling one of his balls and then finally on the fourth pass over when Chiaki was sure Rei was almost as hard as himself he closed his lips over the head and swallowed as much of the dick meat as he could. Rei grabbed a fistfu of his hair, groaning his name and fighting with all his will power not to fuck Chiaki's mouth. No, he wanted to have more fun he couldn't come right now. 

It lasted way too short for Chiaki's liking. When Rei pulled him off by his hair Rei was flushed and breathing harder. Chaiki himself was fighting to catch his breath after the blow job while a trickle of his own saliva mixed with Rei's pre trickled down his chin. Chiaki looked up at him confused until Rei offered another devilish smile and pulled out a little bottle of lube from his shirt pocket before finally discard the last remains of his clothing. So that was why he hadn't gotten rid of it in the first place. That thought was quickly followed by Chiaki getting excited at the idea of taking the cock he had just so lovingly slavored in his spit. Excitement turned to confusion again as Rei handed him the bottle without a word. 

"Um, d-do you want me to prepare you? I-I figure you were, you know." Chiaki trailed off. He wasn't opposed to topping but he certainly didn't see Rei as the type. 

His answer was met with another loving laugh. "No, no, sweet little hero." the nickname caused around wave of shameful arousal through Chiaki. "You're definitely getting my dick buried in that ass but I want to see you prepare yourself." 

That wasn't quite what Chiaki had expected and he shuffled his legs together at the thought of how hot this was going to be. "I-I'll do my best." he breathed about ro roll back before Rei caught his wrist and pulled him up. 

"You won't be comfortable on the floor." he remarked before gesturing to the desk with his eyes. 

Chiaki nearly felt dizzy with the implications. He half wondered if Kaoru had suggested this four way dating as a means of having some vanilla sex after being with Rei's kinky ass for so long. Chiaki was learning that perhaps he liked things a little kinky. He sat himself on the edge of the desk, legs spread to show Rei everything he had to offer. Rei seemed like a real predator right now, his hungry eyes taking in everything. Chiaki opened the bottle and lubed up one hand before using the other to keep his body propped up as he started to test his entrance. He circled the tight ring of flesh getting himself used to the feeling before slipping a finger inside with a soft moan. He did a few test thrusts before adding the second finger. It hadn't been that long since the last time he had been active and he knew the ways his body tensed and relaxed. Chiaki nearly forgot he even had an audience as he started to spread his fingers inside of him scissoring them back and forth making his dick twitch. 

He was about to add a third finger when he became aware of his audience again. Rei must have gotten bored watching because now he was at face level with Chiaki's ass. "S-Sakuma?" Chiaki panted only for Rei to plant his hands on either side of Chiaki's ass and spread his cheeks. 

"Keep going," Rei instructed, watching intently as Chiaki shamefully fingered his own hole. Adding the third finger and letting out a high whine as Rei subtly brushed his lips over Chiaki's cock. "Ah, Chiaki-kun is so cute. I want to keep you all to myself too." the vampire mused before startling Chiaki all the more as he slid his tongue inside of Chiaki's loosened asshole. The sensation of his fingers and Rei's tongue nearly tipped him over the edge. He started grinding into the sensation only for Rei to stop after a few short minutes. "I think you're ready," he chuckled as he slid his tongue out only to trail it up along Chiaki's taint and over his balls before he stood up. 

Chiaki removed his fingers and laid his back against the desk, his knees bent and legs spread. He never would have thought he would be having sex in school while people were still at club meetings but all he could think about right now was how much he wanted Rei's cock inside of him. After a few moment of no movement Chiaki propped himself back up on his elbows only to make eye contact with Rei just as he pushed himself past the first ring of resistance. Chiaki's mouth fell open in a silent 'o' and Rei wasted no time leaning over to claim that mouth. His tongue slipping into of Chiaki's mouth as Rei worked to get more of himself in Chiaki's firm butt. Chiaki was thoroughly distracted by the feeling of fullness between both his ass and his mouth. It was all every inch of him was covered in every inch of Rei. It made him moan and whine, cling to his lover and rock his hips even as Rei was thrusting hard into him. With how pent up they both were it didn't take long for Rei to feel his climax coming on and started to pump Chiaki's cock in time with his thrusts forcing Chiaki to let out another high scream of Rei's name as he came all over his own stomach. The tightness of Chiaki's ass post orgasm was all the push Rei needed and he pulled out taking his own cock in hand at the base and letting his cum paint Chiaki's legs and abused asshole. Rei had warned him that he was going to get his clothes messy if he had kept them on after all. 

Chiaki was spent, breathing hard and eyes already half closed from post cotus exahustion and probably the blood loss. Before he fully drifted off he felt his body shift. Rei had gotten what looked like a towel and was cleaning up the cum before it could become cold and leave Chiaki with a chill. He smiled softly, letting out a mutter of tired thanks as Rei carried him bridal style back over to his coffin. That must have been where he got the towel from. Rei laid Chiaki down first before climbing in himself and pulling the obscenely warm Chiaki close to his body. Perhaps alone time with Rei could become a regular thing. Though Chiaki also couldn't help but think that spending this kind of time with all three of his boyfriends would be nice as well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh I'm done~ While doing this was fun it was also really stressful lol I'm excited to get back to writing whatever and working on the ideas that I put in this collection that are doing to be built upon. 
> 
> Not sure what will come out next. I know I'm waiting for a few things to be betaread and I got something drafted but for now I think I need a writing break lol.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I wrote this in an hour or two so I hope I did the characterization right. I've never written Kaoru before but my friend really loves him lol. I have a lot of feelings for this ship especially with Nazuna's worries of being seen as cute/girly and Kaoru's old worry about being seen as gay/not masculine. I just really love them and their dynamic so I hope you guys enjoyed my first day of rarepair week.


End file.
